Honey and Turtle
by NonCreativeBrain
Summary: Story revolving the captain of Seigaku and his childhood friend. TezukaxOC here.
1. Prologue

**A/N: ** I've recently discovered that I've lost my account 'SaturdayHotCoffee', and I don't remember the email and password combination anymore; fml right? I've reread Honey and Turtle few days ago and I fell in love again with the story and pairing. I felt like it's a waste to have wasted everything I've written then and just let it rot in the USB, so. I'm reuploading/redoing it again.

**Warnings: **Pairing contains Tezuka x OC, If you don't like OC then please read at own risk.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis and the characters, all right reserved for the original author. I only own the OCs and some storyline.

**Summary: **The prologue is short already, come on. –Laughs-

* * *

Cheerful and troublesome, playful and cunning… kind hearted and earnest. She seemed like a feather brained girl, but is surprisingly smart for her own good. That was the personality trait for the young girl named Kameyo Kaido. She was apparently the same age as the infamous captain of Seigaku; Kunimitsu Tezuka. It was for the reason that they've practically knew each other since they were just bean sprout – Kameyo was too used to calling him by the first name.

Kameyo happened to share the same last name with the Viper of Seigaku, Kaoru Kaido. It made people stop and think for a while… Kameyo and Kaoru? Is that even possible? Eventually they shook the thoughts of her being siblings with the other.

"Hey… Mitsu~… Are you free today?" The caramel haired Kansai accented girl said to the taller brunette.

"Training, " replied him shortly after. He wasn't a fan of empty chitty-chatty stuff. A short, solid answer was so like him.

Kameyo has her chair turned to the back so she would be sitting while facing the seat at her back, which happened to be Kunimitsu's. The boy's mahogany optics shifted to look at her for a brief second, but then he averted the pair back to his book – that seemed to be something Kameyo wouldn't be interested in.

"Why?" he asked after a second pausing.

"Ah! I need to pick up my guitar from Yamada-san's place, he said he can't open his shop this weekend. I don't really want to ask the old man to go with me…" said her in a nearly exasperated tone.

"It would be late by then. Isn't the place far?" Kunimitsu replied.

"I know right? Old man walks rea~~~lly slowly. I don't want to make him tired from all the walking either…" she whined softly as soon as she laid her head on Kunimitsu's desk.

The boy went silent for a while. He knew Kameyo well enough to a point that he was certain that she was not the type who would go anywhere outside alone, especially when it's nearly dark out. It had always been him, or the old man to accompany her along. Though, recently Kameyo's grandfather's knees got worse. It seemed illogical if he denied the request and let the old man walk in his place for miles just to be with Kameyo.

"… Wait for me, I'll go with you after training," he replied.

* * *

**A/N: Well, again if you noticed this story before and saw it again here; it's because I reuploaded it. Don't get the wrong idea. Thanks for reading yo**


	2. Summer Camp is Coming!

**A/N: **Yeayyy, so, here come chapter two. I've been watching Barbie to get rid of my drowsiness, I don't think that helped very much either. Anyway, thanks for following the chapter. C:

**Warnings: **TezukaxOC, read at own risk.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis and the characters, but the OC belongs to me.

**Summary: **Summer Camp is around the corner! It seemed that Tezuka's thinking about something…

* * *

"_Wait for me, I'll go with you after training," he said._

As soon as the male replied, she shot up from her seating – nearly slamming her hand on the table out of surprise (because she was about to fall when she shot up like that.). The rest of their classmates were literally staring at them with a weird, suspicious glance… though again, they would never sound it out.

"Right! Thanks Mitsu!"

**-nwn-**

**#RING!**

The school's bell rung – a sign that the classes are over for today. The caramel haired girl packed her stuff up, not stalling anymore seconds before heading out. Kunimitsu wasn't there to begin with; he has already left earlier for he was called by the tennis club's coach. He did tell her to wait for him before though… guess she'll just do that.

Being someone who didn't even bother to join any club, she was free for nearly all day in the week. All she ever did most of the time was to watch the tennis club's training – thus, most of the students who were in the club were fond of the sight of her watching them from the hallway's window.

Today will be slightly different. She decided to watch the team's practice from the nearby bench… and to wait as well.

As soon as she arrived at the tennis court, she ser her school's bag on the left side on the bench. Kameyo hummed softly as she dropped her butt on the bench next to her bag, whilst her bright mahogany optics glanced around the court. As time passed, students started to fill the place, one by one after they've changed into their gym outfit.

_But… where could Mitsu be?_ – so she thought. Maybe he was still at the teacher's lounge? Doing his captain-y job? Well, it's time to play the waiting game again.

**#BONK!**

The caramel haired blinked once, twice… thrice. She felt the sensation, but her brain's registering the pain much slower for her face expression to change. It was only a pinch of pain that had hit her head – _no big deal. _Though, who would have…?

Kameyo shifted her glances towards the ball which has been bouncing off her head down to her lap. "What the…" muttered her softly, her fingers were gently wrapped around the tennis ball.

Just when she was about to ask, a gentle looking brunette boy approached her – nearly in a fast pace. As soon as he was close enough, he stopped on his track.

The brunette had his eyes closed; an apologetic smile was plastered on his face. He seemed deeply concerned about it. "Ah – so sorry for that," said him.

As much as he was well known amongst his fans was nearly as much as her knowledge about him. The Seigaku's regular, Fuji Shuusuke. He was also one of Kunimitsu's friend, and she had always spotted them training together; or walking home together.

"No big deal. I got hit by a volley ball and I survived, a tennis ball can't kill me," she replied in a triumphant voice. The girl held out the tennis ball to Fuji, and he accepted while throwing her a confused look.

"Seemed like you decided to observe us closely instead of watching from the distant today, Kaido-san," said him teasingly. The girl, whom appeared to be smaller than him perked her head up to look at the other – wondering how the hell did he figured out her name. Being on the positive side of the wall, they were the same year's student, so it wasn't that weird… Maybe.

"Yeah… am waiting for someone," replied her shortly. "You should head back to your training. I dislike those glares I'm getting from your fans. Plus – I don't think you'd want your captain to catch you playing around while training don't you?" she added as she jabbed towards the direction where the female tennis's groups are.

Fuji laughed. It seemed that they were on the same page. Not because of his fans, but because if Kunimitsu caught him slacking, he'd be running laps. That, as of what she would dub as; unnecessary energy waste.

"Talk to you later then, Kaido-san," he said and gently waving off to her, now heading back to where his teammates were.

The girl waved back, chuckling at the Seigaku's Regulars. Seemed like they really wished to not be punished by running laps by their captain, one of the reason why they never slack off with their training.

It didn't take long after that – when Kunimitsu just appeared by the girl's side, without her noticing. She jolted as soon as she heard the sound of bag being dropped next to her, and to be honest… she nearly squealed like a little girl whom had just saw a spider.

"W-what are ya' doin' ye jerk!" 'Squealed' her. But it wasn't as loud as to get people's attention. She accidentally spoke in her dialect that time. It was out of surprise.

Kameyo then heard her childhood friend's heavy sigh, it was very unlike Kunimitsu to sigh that deeply, so it sparked her interest.

"Something's wrong?" the girl as she tilted her head to look at the taller boy.

The glasses boy crossed his arms as he watched his team's practice – he shook his head slightly as an answer to her question. Though, after a while, he turned to look at the girl, but then averted to his team once again and frowned to himself. _'Nothing' my ass, you're obviously thinking about something – _she thought.

"Spill, boy," her eyes twitched from his actions. Curious, why of course; she was too curious to a point it's irritating her.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei asked if I could bring you along to the training camp to help us, or she will bring the captain of the girl's tennis club to help," he replied with his usual cold tone. The brunette pushed his glasses and tried to re-fix his composure because he was certain that his childhood's friend is holding back from laughing.

And he hit it right on – she has her palm covering her mouth as she tried to hold back her laughter the moment she heard that coming from his mouth. Her eyes went glassy from the tears built up from her action earlier.

Ah, so this was what he was thinking about. If her memories served her right, the captain of the girl's tennis club was a hardcore fan of Kunimitsu – she had also declared Kameyo as her love rival for being too close with 'her' Kunimitsu. She remembered how that girl used to pester him during lunch break (and apparently she was still doing it…), surely it got annoying to a certain point.

"This training camp is the one you've spoke to me about before right? The one week camp. Didn't you mentioned before that it took place on summer vacation?" replied her as she tried to brush away her laughter. "Alright, I will, for you" added her shortly.

From a far, the Seigaku's Regulars were watching their captain being laughed at. It was surprising at how he took no action towards her, or he has already grown used to it. If it were them, they would never try to make a fool out of the brunette – knowing that he has the power to make them run laps.

"I heard Fuji-senpai calling her Kaido-san or something… is she your sister?" Momoshiro asked as he brought his racquet up to rest upon his shoulder. The only reply he got from the viper was a hiss. Enough sign to keep the jet haired regular to shut up and not try to piss the viper off.

"You knew her, Fuji?" asked Oishi.

"Directly, no. I've only heard about her from Tezuka and some other students. He said that she's his childhood friend. She had always laid low so I didn't get that much chance to talk to her," Fuji replied whilst chuckling softly. They went back to training instantly when Kunimitsu realized that they were gossiping about him. Though, he let the matter slide because he hasn't changed into his uniform yet.

"Go do your stuff. I'll nap for a bit. Tennis bores me," she mumbled, yawning as she leaned to the back – resting the back of her neck on the bench. Kunimitsu placed his Seigaku's jacket over her face, just in case.

He got that from her a lot. She has never touched a racquet even in his presence, let alone playing. Seemed that she found tennis plain to her eyes, and she complained about it nearly all the time.

Truth was different than that. Sure, it was boring, should she be the one playing. But watching him playing… was something totally different.

**-nwn-**

Sunday morning. Nothing fun in particular, most people were doing their usual 'Sunday' routines. Well, for the two family, they were doing it Tezuka-style weekend. Why two family? It was because the Kaidos followed the Tezukas for a camping and fishing trip. It seemed normal for them; they've been doing this routines for years already.

Kameyo and Kunimitsu were the only person left at the camping site, they were on duty to put up the tents for the elders whilst they were hanging out by the river.

"Kunimitsu-kun, we'll manage things here. Bring Kame-chan to your grandfather and Tanaka-san," his mother, Ayana, whom had just got back from the fishing site said.

"Ayana-san… cut with the Kame-chan already…" Kameyo mumbled in a soft protesting tone.

She wasn't that fond of that nickname as much, thanks to her grandfather who came up with that name at the first place. Though, for the others, the nickname suited her well, and it sounded really cute.

"Thanks, mother," Kunimitsu replied as he finished up with the tents.

It has always been like this. His mother will stay at the camping ground to prep the food for them to eat, while Kunimitsu, Kameyo and the rest will try to rail some more fishes for their dinner.

"Let's go, Kame," the brunette said nonchalantly.

This literally brought the caramel haired female's face flushed deep crimson. She later on hit the back of his head comically, though, he didn't even bulge. She crossed her arms and walked behind the taller boy, knowing that further argument would just lead them to a dead end… and it would make her look stupid, for Kunimitsu has lack of typical human's reactions.

But- , smiling… Kunimitsu was actually smiling, but his childhood's friend cannot see it. It was a faint, yet sincere smile that he hid from her.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 1's down! I'm tired and have lots of work to do, but I managed to get my USB to work, so… I got that going for me which is nice.**


End file.
